By a Thread
by heartbreakersworth
Summary: Tristan "takes one for the team..." In a matter of speaking. One-shot. I'm bad at descriptions.


Tristan sighed, staring at his phone, noting the absurd amount of missed calls from a certain someone. He sighed, shoving his phone into his pocket before feeling the familiar buzz against his leg. He huffed once more before answering.

"What?" He answered bitterly, hissing into the phone.

"Tristan." Miles said in a weak voice, making his small cries inaudible as possible. Tristan tried to mask his concern.

"What do you want...?" Tristan groaned.

"I just wanted to hear your-" Miles went quiet for a minute, ducking under his door when he heard his father's footsteps. "I just wanted to hear your voice." He whispered.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?" He muttered.

"I'm sorry-" The line went dead. Tristan's face contorted. "Miles?" He asked right before he got the annoying buzz that told him Miles was no longer listening.

Something was wrong, and Tristan intended on knowing what. He muttered curses under his breath, pulling on his leather jacket and sneakers. Would he ever stop worrying about this asshole? He didn't even bother saying anything as he left, strolling down the street uncertainly. Worried thoughts buzzed through his head as he walked on. _What if something really happened. Is he even okay? Why'd he just call out of the blue like that... we're not even on speaking terms. _Tristan sighed, running a hand through his newly dyed hair. _He did sound panicky, really panicky... _His pace almost instantly quickened as he ran down to the Hollingsworth manor. He slipped through the back entrance, the one by the pool. His heart instantly dropped when he heard yelling. Tristan slowly crept toward the sound, his heart rate hitching.

"I'll wipe that sly little smirk off your face in an instant!" Mr. Hollingsworth's voice boomed through the entire house. Miles had already begun backing away, his back centimeters from the wall. His lips were pursed together in a tight line that was slowly being formed into a wicked smile.

"Do it." Miles growled, his voice shaky. There were clear tearstains down his cheeks, his eyes still puffy. Mr. Hollingsworth moved like lightning, gliding across the floor to Miles's spot. His fist clenched, but never hit him.

Tristan had moved across the room in a heartbeat, on the verge of being too late. He took the impact for Miles without another thought. Mr. H's fist flew into his jaw with a smack, nearly knocking him off balance.

"Tristan!" Miles screeched, his stomach flopping. Miles nearly pounced on Mr. Hollingsworth, but he backed out of the room before he got the chance.

"I'm so sorry..." Another set of agonized tears falling down his face as he looked into Tristan's eyes. The blow nearly knocked him clean off his feet. Tristan sighed, adjusting his jaw.

"You didn't do anything..." He said in a low, almost protective, tone.

"Which is exactly why you were punched." Miles looked down. "It's all my fault."

"Hey..." Tristan said, causing Miles to perk up. "Look at me." Miles painfully lifted his head to meet Tristan's gaze once more.

"None of this is your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself for what he did."

"But-"

"I wasn't going to stand by and let him hurt you."

"Why are you even here?" Miles quickly changed the subject, the pain of knowing Tristan was hurt twisting his gut.

"I was worried about you."

"Why... Why do you always worry?"

"You close off from everyone. And... I can see why..." Tristan scratched the back of his neck. It took Miles about half a second to hug him.

"What are yo-"

"You've always cared too much about me..." Miles mumbled in the crook of his neck. Tristan slowly wrapped his arms around him. "I don't deserve it, you... being here right now... Because you care."

"You deserve it. I'll never care too much." Tristan pulled away, looking into Miles's eyes.

"That day when you walked away, I always had this fear, of dragging you down with me. That you'd get hurt somehow, and leave..." Miles muttered, looking down again.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It would've been selfish for you to suffer from my downward spiral, even right now, having you right in front of me is selfish..."

"Well get used to it, because I'm not going anywhere." Miles's eyes flickered upward to meet Tristan's again. "Don't think that means I forgive you..." Tristan warned, making Miles sheepishly recoil.

"Of course not." Miles finally realized that he had to earn his forgiveness. "But... as long as you're here, that's all I need."

* * *

><p><strong><span>um:<span> HEHEHEHHEHEHHEEHH I DID IT. I WROTE TWO FICS IN ONE DAY. This is a crap fic, I know, I just saw a thing... and I had to. I had to do this. Please do not murder me for it. My muse is in a very creative mood lately so... I hoped you liked it uvu**


End file.
